


A Girl That I’d Kinda Be Into

by paper75fire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke Lohst-centric, Crushes, Cute Ending, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Chloe Valentine, Good Friend Christine Canigula, Introspection, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Parody, Pining Brooke Lohst, Post-Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Short, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Song: A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into (Be More Chill), Supportive Christine Canigula, Teen Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wishful Thinking, just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper75fire/pseuds/paper75fire
Summary: Brooke has something, or rather, someone, on her mind during rehearsal. Lucky for her, Christine is always happy to listen to a friend vent with no additional alterer motives! Nope, definitely not! (alright, maybe she just really likes listening to brooke talk, sue her)
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst
Kudos: 11





	A Girl That I’d Kinda Be Into

_[Brooke:]_

Say there's this gal you chat with in the hall every day

You've known her since seventh grade

You're used to thinking about her in a certain way

From the persona that she displayed

And then you both make up, and she changes

From a girl that you'd never be into

Into a girl that you'd kinda be into

From a girl that I'd never be into

Into a girl that I'd kinda be into

Is she worth it?

Christine?

Is she?

_[Christine, internally:]_

Is she talking about me? Wait, no, this sounds like it’s about her and Chloe. Oh...

_[Brooke:]_

Say there's this person you always knew totally well

_[Christine, internally:]_

Least they’ll be happy together

_[Brooke:]_

You thought that you had her pegged, but now you can tell

She's gone from a

Girl that you'd never be into

Into a girl that you'd kinda be into

From a girl that I'd never be into

Into a girl that I'd kinda be into

Should I tell her?

Christine~?

_[Christine:]_

Absolutely

_[Brooke:]_

Though I’m usually great with other people my age

They have to be chill like you

There are so many changes that I'm going through

And why’d I bother you with this

Guess I just figured you would get it

And maybe part of me wants to, who knew?

I guess a part of me likes to talk to you

I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?

I guess a part of me loves to sit with you

I guess a part of me loves to, who knew?

I guess a part of me’s kinda into you

I guess a part of me-

***Loud cell phone buzzing***

Jenna Rolan calling

Should probably take this but before I do 

Those girls that I'm so kinda into

_[Christine:]_

Those girls? that you're so kinda into

_[Brooke:]_

Yeah those

_[Brooke and Christine:]_

Girls that I'm totally into

_[Brooke:]_

Are Chloe and...

You


End file.
